Farewells Under The Elven Vaults
by Abssynthe
Summary: Bien avant que ne parte le dernier navire pour les Terres Immortelles, bien avant que les Premiers-Nés ne soient plus que contes pour enfants et la fin du Tiers Age écrite, nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient effacé l'Anneau Unique de leurs mémoires. Et pourtant, l'Ombre était toujours là, rongeant les Terres du Milieu... jusqu'aux cascades rugissantes d'Imladris. [T.A. Pré-SdA]


__Voici le premier chapitre d'une histoire que j'espère durera et vous plaira. Il s'agit d'une envie irrésistible d'écrire après une énième relecture du Silmarillion et une énième redécouverte des livres et des films. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai tenté tant bien que mal de retranscrire par écrit l'atmosphère de la bande originale des films, décrite si dessous. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, le résumé peut suffire, et vous poursuivrez bien entendu selon votre envie. Attention, le rythme de publication peut être assez erratique, ayant pas mal de contraintes en ce moment, mais je ferai tout pour tenir un rythme raisonnable. N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un commentaire. J'ai grand espoir de finir cette fic, donc des impressions m'aideraient à m'améliorer. Sur ce, bonne lecture !__

_Disclaimer__ : les personnages, les langages et l'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux sont bien sûr fruits du travail de J.R.R. Tolkien. Les films sont la propriété de P. Jackson et autres, et il s'agit bien là d'un travail purement bénévole._

_[A lire avec la BO de la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux, notamment "May It Be", "The Council of Elrond", "Lothlórien", "The Great River", "Into the West", "Evenstar".]_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue - Imladris<strong>_

_**« Le visage d'Elrond était sans âge, ni jeune ni vieux, bien qu'on y pût lire le souvenir de maintes choses, tant heureuses que tristes. […] Il paraissait aussi vénérable qu'un roi couronné de maints hivers, et pourtant aussi vigoureux qu'un guerrier éprouvé dans toute la plénitude de sa force. Il était le Seigneur de Fondcombe, et puissant parmi les Elfes comme parmi les Hommes. » - (J.R.R. Tolkien, Le Seigneur des anneaux]**_

_**- 240 T.A. -**_

La nuit venait à peine de tomber, et le ciel était encore violet de la lumière du Soleil. La belle Imladris, Fondcombe dans la langue commune des Hommes, était plongée dans un profond sommeil. Les rires et les chants avaient laissés leur place, le temps d'une nuit, à un paisible silence, seulement brisé par le son étouffé des pas des invisibles sentinelles qui se relevaient au fil inlassable des heures.

Seuls le vent et les premières feuilles d'automne arpentaient les couloirs à présent déserts… Ou presque. Des bruits de pas résonnaient dans la cité vide, aussi régulièrement que le rythme d'un tambour, claquant comme les fiers étendards des cavaliers Rohirrim au-delà de l'Isengard. Et, si l'on tendait l'oreille, le souffle des endormis et les murmures des inquiets s'infiltraient sous les portes.

Une silhouette solitaire marchait calmement, arpentant la cité jusque dans ses moindres recoins. Ces longues promenades nocturnes étaient devenues habituelles pour le Seigneur d'Imladris, qui prenait plaisir à profiter de la solitude que lui procurait la nuit lorsque le sommeil lui manquait. C'était sans doute en ces instants qu'il préférait la demeure qu'il avait érigé à la sueur de son front, à la fois pour guérir ses blessures et celles des autres après les atrocités des Âges révolus.

Ses pas le menèrent jusque sous une des nombreuses arches donnant sur la vallée. Le bois des voûtes et les longues et serpentines branches de lierre avaient tant subi le passage du temps qu'ils ne faisaient maintenant plus qu'un avec la pierre lisse des piliers. S'aventurant sur l'avancée d'un balcon, le Seigneur d'Imladris alla s'appuyer sur le bois blanc des barrières ciselées. Le vent ne l'épargna pas lorsque la vue sur la vallée entière lui fut révélée, pour ensuite rendormir ses passions et se calmer… et laisser les chœurs elfiques résonner dans l'air nocturne. Car si même le peuple d'Imladris se laissait bercer par les bras du sommeil, d'autres parmi les Eldar ne quittaient que rarement la forêt recouvrant les montagnes, et rejoignait les murmures de ceux endormis dans leurs mélopées sans fin.

_« Ai! Laurie lantar lassi surinen,_

_yeni unotime ve ramar aldaron!_

_Yeni ve linte... »_

Les chants se mêlaient au roulement de l'eau dans une nuit éthérée. Ils résonnaient sur les falaises, accompagnant le bruissement des feuilles et les paroles du vent, narrant les exploits d'antan et honorant le scintillement de l'Étoile d'Eärendil, symbole d'une gloire passée et espoir chez les opprimés. Pas une nuit ne s'écoulait sans que l'air nocturne ne porte les litanies d'Imladris jusqu'aux rives sauvages du Bruînen, jusqu'aux confins de la voûte céleste. Pas un instant sans qu'une mélopée elfique ne s'élève, ne serait-ce que dans un murmure à peine audible, se frayant un chemin dans les songes des endormis. De jour comme de nuit, la demeure du Seigneur Elrond rivalisait de beauté et de noblesse avec les hauts mellyrn de la Lothlórien. Mais c'était à l'instant où Anor passait de l'autre côté du monde que la douceur de vivre, celle de la Dernière Demeure Paisible de ce côté-ci du Monde, embaumait la vallée toute entière, de la plus petite pousse à la simple roche bercée par les eaux de la rivière. Et elle le ferait encore, jusqu'à ce que le dernier des Eldar n'ait quitté à jamais les Terres du Milieu pour les lointains rivages des Terres Immortelles.

Plus haut dans les cieux, au-delà des tertres et des pierres dressées, des cascades colériques et des plus hautes cimes des plus hauts chênes, les nuages enveloppaient de leur voile gris la blancheur d'Ithil, éclipsée par les embrumes. Un vent de pluie se levait. Un vent dont s'abreuvaient les ailes des oiseaux des pics sempiternels. Un vent qui respirait l'écume des rives des Havres Blancs, le bois blanc des bateaux de Círdan le Charpentier, les hautes falaises au bord d'Eriador, dernières terres avant un long et ultime voyage.

Assis sur l'une des roches surplombant une des nombreuses cascades du Bruînen, la rivière gardienne d'Imladris, il pouvait entendre le grondement de l'eau dévalant les falaises de la vallée. A quelques mètres de là, Imladris respirait, son cœur battant en harmonie avec celui de la forêt, pulsant sous le sol, salvateur de sève nourricière. Une lueur pâle et bleutée filtrait à travers les balcons finement ciselés de son domaine, éclairant les élégantes lignes tracées d'un ouvrage qu'il tenait entre les mains. Relevant la tête vers l'Étoile d'Eärendil, il chercha conseil auprès de la lumière de son père. Le scintillement paisible le fit sourire. Oui, voilà, il avait trouvé. Le crissement de la plume sur le papier reprit.

La lueur des astres miroitait paresseusement sur l'argent de la fine couronne qui cerclait son front. Le vent s'évertuait à s'engouffrer dans le tissu de ses robes, d'un bleu si profond qu'il se confondait avec la nuit. Une fine mèche de sa chevelure noire vint lui caresser le visage, et d'un geste rapide, il l'a rabattit derrière l'oreille, la coinçant entre deux attaches d'argent. Il y avait dans ses yeux quelque chose de semblable aux étoiles et à la lumière d'un soir clair. Sur sa main droite, le reflet de Vilya tremblait au fil de son écriture. L'anneau de l'Air semblait murmurer à la vallée toute entière, dans une promesse que seule Arda pouvait saisir.

Il referma le livre et posa soigneusement la plume et l'encre sur la pierre. Le son d'une flûte s'éleva. Plusieurs voix d'elleth se joignirent à elle. Une, en particulier, s'élevait vers les cieux. C'était une mélodie céleste, immatérielle… éplorée, mais emplie d'espoir. C'était une mélodie pour tous ceux et celles qui avaient rejoint les Halls de Mandos. C'était aussi une mélodie pour celle qui, par amour, avait abandonné l'immortalité des Premiers-Nés pour épouser le destin inconnu des Edain… Son cœur se resserra à la pensée de son ancêtre à la beauté légendaire, source de la lignée des Semi-Elfes.

Contemplant de ses yeux d'un gris bleuté le ciel nocturne qui lui valut son nom, Elrond Eärendilion déploya chacun de ses sens jusqu'aux frontières de la vallée, effleurant toute vie, ces vies qu'il chérissait tant. Plus rapide que le plus rapide des aigles, au plus haut que les plus hautes montagnes, son esprit s'entendit jusqu'aux limites de la vallée, balayant en un battement les étendues d'Eriador et au-delà. Allant à la rencontre des vies éphémères des Hommes, de l'insouciance des Periannath, des hennissements stridents de la plaine du Rohan, des deux flammes de Nenya et Narya, des ruines oubliées de Númenor… et encore au-delà, des ombres qui se dessinaient, encore dissimulées à la face du monde mais murmurant dans le néant la promesse d'une vengeance. Imladris le ramena brusquement en son sein, loin de la malveillance et de la souffrance. Les mélopées se muaient en litanies lancinantes et sensuelles, les torrents se muaient en messagers, et leurs messages n'étaient que mélancolie assoupie. C'était le temps du sommeil, nostalgique des millénaires passés, et les arbres s'inclinaient à son passage. _Bienvenue, fils d'Eärendil, gardien de l'Anneau de l'Air._

Fermant les yeux, il s'allongea sur la surface érodée de la pierre, une main sur la couverture de cuir de son livre. Les premières gouttes de pluie s'amoncelèrent, traçant leur chemin immuable, perles d'argent sur son visage. Elles sentaient le début de l'automne. L'hiver ne tarderait pas.

Le frémissement des feuilles laissa place à une des voix d'elleth, celle qui avait atteint le firmament. Elle s'arrêta de chanter, pour porter un murmure à son oreille, perdu dans le vrombissement de la pluie. Un murmure plus sublime que tout autre, plus magnifique que le souffle du vent ou que le chuchotement des étoiles.

« _Elrond…_»

Une chevelure argentée enlaça son visage.

« _Celebrían…_ »

L'odeur d'herbe coupée, de crépuscule rougeoyant et de miel sucré vinrent habiter sa gorge.

« _Eh bien, fils d'Eärendil, qu'est-ce donc que cela ?_ »

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage à la vue de sa bien-aimée. Il pouvait sentir un souffle contre sa tempe, des lèvres effleurant sa peau. Deux orbes bleus rencontrèrent son regard embrumé, et il se perdit volontiers dans ces pupilles, les plus belles qui ne lui furent jamais donné de voir.

« _Glorfindel m'a dit que je pourrais sûrement vous trouver ici, lorsque, trouvant notre couche vide, je suis partie errer dans les couloirs à votre recherche. _»

Battement de cils. Les pupilles insondables revinrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient parties.

« _Celebrían… Pardonnez-moi, meleth-nîn. Il fallait que je termine ce travail. Je n'ai pu trouver le sommeil malgré le murmure apaisant d'une telle nuit._ »

Sa femme lui saisit la main, et d'un geste souple, l'aida à se relever. Ils s'étreignirent. Leurs chevelures se mêlèrent, cascade d'argent étoilée enlaçant le noir qui luit la nuit. Leurs robes battirent dans les bourrasques nocturnes, longues traînées vaporeuses traçant chimères et songes au gré des courants. La terre ne se distinguait plus du ciel ; les étoiles se reflétaient sur la surface de l'eau, effaçant toute limite dans l'horizon.

« _Alors laissez-moi vous souffler une berceuse, mon amour…_ »

Une main blanche, aussi douce que le baiser du soleil le matin, saisit la sienne.

« _Regardez comme le ciel est beau ce soir. Regardez comme le dôme étoilé rend hommage à votre nom._ »

Il se laissa entraîner par la fille de Loríen, quittant les rives du fleuve pour gagner les profondeurs des forêts d'Imladris. Les racines semblaient s'ouvrir à leur pas, les arbrisseaux se retourner sur leur passage, les plus vénérables des arbres leur adresser un salut silencieux dans leur sommeil figé. La forêt reconnaissait les Seigneur et Dame d'Imladris.

_« __Regardez comme notre maison est belle ce soir.__ »_

Un vert profond, obscurci par la nuit, palpitant d'une lueur bleutée le happa. Reconnaissant le chemin, Elrond savait où Celebrían le menait.

Entre les racines et les troncs, une magie était à l'œuvre. Mais elle faisait pâle figure face à la beauté irréelle de la fille des Galadhrim.

Puis, soudainement, il perdit de vue sa bien-aimée éternelle. Mais, par-ci, par-là, la voilà qui l'appelait, sa voix portée par les arbres enclins à leur amour. Elle s'amusait, et son rire cristallin vibrait dans la sylve.

Et il l'a vit. Sa chevelure argentée, qu'elle tenait de Celeborn son père, luisait à la surface de l'eau. L'étang avait accueilli Celebrían en son sein, et elle se dressait, nue. Elle l'attendait.

« _Rejoignez-moi, Elrond._ »

Froissement de robes, imperceptible. Son pied à présent nu se posa sur la mousse verte. L'eau claire lui lécha la cheville. _Bienvenue, fils d'Eärendil, gardien de l'Anneau de l'Air._ L'écume, souvenir de son frère et de sa mère, le prit de ses petits bras. En haut, tout en haut, une étoile scintillait plus fort que jamais, saluant et bénissant l'amour de sa chair et de son sang.

Couronne de fleurs, nocturnes corolles étaient ses robes, fine couverture du lac conjugal.

Il continua à avancer, pour rejoindre sa femme. Comment un Semi-Elfe tel que lui pouvait-il être l'objet de l'amour d'une telle créature ? Une pensée moqueuse vint se heurter aux barrières de son esprit. Elrond avait parfois tendance à oublier que Celebrían avait hérité dans une certaine mesure du don de sa mère.

Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. Chacun se perdit dans l'autre. Leurs _fëar_ et leurs _hrörar_ se reniflèrent comme deux bêtes sauvages à leur première rencontre, mais vite, le souffle chaud de l'un s'égara dans le cou de l'autre, simplement heureux d'être réunis. Les robes, alourdies par l'eau, rejoignirent les rives, pour ne laisser plus que deux elfes en osmose. L'eau du Bruînen prenait forme pour les entourer, étalons blancs d'écume célébrant leur union, tourbillonnant et galopant.

Posant ses mains blanches de chaque côté du visage de son mari, Celebrían déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser. Un long baiser. Lui seul comptait. L'eau les submergeant, la pluie froide d'un automne qui surgissait, les sueurs froides de Glorfindel devant l'absence des maîtres d'Imladris, les ombres tapies au loin vers l'Est… Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent, elle vit le doute dans le regard d'Elrond. Son cœur s'emplit de tristesse.

« _Meleth-nîn ?_ _Qu'y a-t-il ?_ »

_Douleur de l'esprit._

« Notre peuple disparaît doucement de ces terres pour rejoindre Valinor. La lumière des Elfes s'éteint… »

Réconfort.

« _N'abandonnez pas, Elrond. Ces terres ont encore besoin de vous._ »

« _Je ne veux pas qu'Elladan et Elrohir subissent ce que j'ai traversé après le Choix d'Elros._ »

Et Celebrían non plus. Mais telle était la volonté d'Eru.

« _Leurs destins ne reposent que sur leurs seules épaules, vous le savez. Résistez._ »

_Douleur du cœur._

« _J'essaie, Brí. Si vous saviez comme j'essaie. Mais les souvenirs sont toujours là. Ils me manquent._ »

La pluie se faisait plus insistante. Elle traversait l'escalier des feuilles luisantes pour se mêler aux larmes solitaires qui naissaient au coin des yeux du seigneur Semi-Elfe.

« _Ils n'auraient pas voulu que vous ne vous morfondiez. Le Seigneur Eärendil vous relèverait de sa poigne ferme, Dame Elwing vous caresserait les cheveux, vous murmurant des mots de tendresse, et votre frère Elros vous jetterait tête la première dans une rivière, pour vous y rejoindre ensuite, pour que moqueries fusent au sujet de la barbe de Círdan. Croyez en ce qu'il vous reste. __Croyez en mon amour, Elrond._ »

Elrond raffermit son étreinte. Il inspira profondément dans l'auréole de mithril qu'était la crinière de Celebrían.

« _Meleth-nîn_… _Que serais-je sans vous, je n'ose l'imaginer…_ »

Un sourire éclaira le visage immaculé de l'elfe.

« _Vous me rattrapez quand je tombe, et quand vous tombez, je vous rattrape…__ C'est ainsi depuis le premier jour, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, vous, encore héraut d'Ereinion, et moi, toute jeune elleth chantant dans les forêts de Caras Galadhon… C'est ainsi pour l'éternité._ »

Elle posa son oreille contre le torse de son mari, et ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait entendre le battement lent de son cœur, berceuse hypnotique qui avait ressenti tant de douleur et tant d'espoir… Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était apporter un peu de réconfort, à cet être avec qui avait choisi de traverser les âges. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'ils portent ses fardeaux à deux, ensemble.

« _L'éternité… Combien de temps encore avant que l'éternité ne nous prennent tous ? Combien de temps avant que le peuple des Premiers-Nés ne soient plus que source de légendes, de mythes, de plaisanteries aux yeux des Hommes ?_ »

« _Avant encore suffisamment de temps. Nous sommes encore nombreux. Le peuple de mes parents est toujours présent dans les esprits. Il en va de même pour la communauté de Círdan ou celle des Elfes sylvains du Nord. Un jour, nous devrons quitter ces Terres. Mais ce jour est encore loin. _»

Le regard d'Elrond se perdit au loin. Les nuages se reflétaient dans ses iris d'un gris d'orage sur l'océan. C'était comme si le poids des millénaires le rattrapait en quelques secondes.

« _Parfois, j'ai le sentiment qu'Elros a fait le bon choix._ »

_Regard dur._

« _Lequel des jumeaux fut le plus courageux ? Celui qui accepta l'inconnu après une vie mortelle, ou celui qui choisit de rester jusqu'à la Dernière Bataille, la Fin du Monde, pour prodiguer son aide à ceux qui sont dans le besoin ? Elros a fait son choix d'être compté parmi les Edain, vous parmi les Eldar. C'est votre cœur qui vous a mené sur ce chemin. Ne le reniez pas… Par votre sang, Elrond Peredhel, vous portez en vous la force des trois peuples, et par votre immortalité, vous êtes un des piliers du monde, lumière lorsque tout semble obscurité. Et notre lumière ne cesse de de croître. Pas seulement Imladris. Vous, moi, les jumeaux, et… _»

Celebrían sibylline.

_« Elle… »_

« _Elle ?_ »

« _Oui._ »

Elrond posa une main sur le ventre de sa femme, et comprit que la vie l'habitait pour une fois encore.

_« Ú i vethed nâ i onnad, si boe ú-dhanna. Ae ú-esteli, esteliach nad. Estelio han, estelio veleth.__»_

Ses traits se détendirent. Posant son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux, il transmit à Celebrían et à ce petit être tout l'amour dont il était capable, unissant dans un même battement leurs trois cœurs.

_«__ Elle… __»_

* * *

><p><em><span>Notes<span>__ (traduction des termes sindarin et quenya)_

_« Mellyrn » (pluriel de « mellorn ») : arbre de la Lothlórien, connu pour ses feuilles d'or  
>« Ai! Laurie lantar lassi surinen, yeni unotime ve ramar aldaron! Yeni ve linte... » : Hélas ! Des feuilles d'or tombent dans le vent, longues années innombrables (telles) les ailes des arbres ! Longues années comme les oiseaux… [Extrait de la bande originale de la Communauté de l'Anneau, « The Great River »]<br>« Rohirrim » : peuple des Hommes du Rohan  
>« Elleth » : femme elfe<br>« Eärendilion » : fils d'Eärendil  
>« Periannath » : les Semi-Hommes, les Hobbits<br>« Meleth-nîn » : mon amour  
>« Galadhrim » : littéralement, « le Peuple de Lumière ». Elfes de la forêt de la Lothlórien, menés par Galadriel et Celeborn.<br>« Peredhel » : Semi-Elfe  
>« Fëar » (pluriel de « fëa ») : esprit<br>« Hrörar » (pluriel de « hrör ») : corps  
>« Ú i vethed nâ i onnad, si boe ú-dhanna. Ae ú-esteli, esteliach nad. Estelio han, estelio veleth<em>_» : Ce n'est pas la fin, c'est le commencement, vous ne pouvez pas fléchir maintenant. Si vous n'y croyez pas, croyez en quelque chose. Croyez en cela, croyez en l'amour._

_Si vous avez repéré une quelconque erreur, merci de me prévenir, sachant bien qu'il n'y a de pire au monde que de lire un texte bourré de fautes d'orthographes... d'autant plus que je n'ai pas de beta. Merci ! (PS : je ne suis pas vraiment sûre pour le vouvoiement… qu'en pensez-vous ?)_


End file.
